


Suits and ships

by makeyamad



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 300 Challenge, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeyamad/pseuds/makeyamad
Summary: "Put on the suit!"Captain Steve Rogers of the famed Valkyrie had a bounty on his head . The English government had brought in the infamous iron man to finish the job . What better way to get them off but confront them on their very ship?Only, Steve runs into  Tony, the bratty mechanic of Iron man instead...





	Suits and ships

**Author's Note:**

> For the MCU stony discord, all the lovely people up there (WHO ARE DEFINITELY NOT SKRULLS!), Jarvis, Dummy .And of course. Ultron.

"Afraid you've got the wrong guy, Cap"  
Steve grit his teeth . He did not have time for games with Iron man threatening to take down Valkyrie . Honey brown eyes looked up at him , amused .  
"Quit the act, Stark . Put on your suit and take me like a man," Steve spat as he pulled his shield off his shoulders deliberately, watching; waiting . Gregory always lost his temper when he saw the Captain wielding the Stark shield . Anthony leaned forward , chin on his hands, like a kid awaiting bedtime story . " Believe me darlin' . I'll take you anywhere , anytime", a wink ," Is that daddy's pet project? Thought twas lost in the sea! "  
Nat snorted . They all knew how Steve had got the shield . It had left Howard one eye short . Either this kid had never been on a boat before or he was pretending to be the fool he wasn't .  
"Has my beauty struck you dumb, Capitan ?", Tony fluttered his eyelashes , melting into the chair, whiskey in hand, casually pressing the button under the table with his toes . He could have pressed it when the Valkyrie intercepted Jericho . But curiosity had ruled over common sense .  
Steve sneered ," Atleast Howard wasn't a coward who refused to fight me ". Tony was in Steve's face in seconds . "I am not my father", he hissed deadly quiet, "and neither are you,Rogers", he smirked coldly .  
Steve was about to slit Tony's throat when Bucky ran in," Captain! War machine is here and armed to teeth!". Even Steve knew better than to gain Captain Rhodes' wrath .  
When Rhodey found Tony , he was grinning . "Platypus! Come along! We got us a fishy to catch!". Rhodey sighed. Tony did have a thing for blonds...


End file.
